The Crime Boss
by giannine18
Summary: AU where Bolin dies when he and Mako were still living in the streets. Now cold, heartless and cynical, Mako becomes Lightning Bolt Zolt's right hand man.
1. Too Late

**Too Late**

It has been three years.

And Mako remembers everything as if it were yesterday.

He was running in the heavy rain, running to the passageway that was their home. He was bringing an armload of great food you can ever imagine – pizza, fries, chicken, meat, fresh bread and water. The Triple Threat Triad had a steal of a lifetime and they were celebrating. Instead of staying there and getting drunk like the others, he salvaged some of the food before other men could have it so that he could give it to his little brother, Bolin.

Both of them had not eaten for five days straight.

The last time Mako and Bolin had eaten, they shared a moldy piece of bread as small as his fist that he rummaged from a trash can. They had no parents to ask for food from, for they were mugged and murdered in front of Mako when he was just eight.

Bolin was the only family he has left, and he would do everything to survive and protect him. He was the reason that Mako held on to a sense of morality, for he wanted to set a good example to his brother like his father did to him. He was the reason that Mako refused to do anything outright illegal, limiting himself to just doing numbers for the Triple Threats.

And now, Bolin was sick, and dying of fever and starvation.

He was running out of strength that he needs to get from food – food that he would rather give to Bolin. His feet were sore and callous, because he did not have shoes. Whatever money Mako had earned he would buy food for his brother and himself. To buy even a secondhand pair of slippers would mean having no food for one month or so. The same reason explains why Mako did not care to buy an umbrella. He was drenched to the toe; even the food was soaked, too.

But Mako feels neither pain nor cold nor exhaustion, as he was fueled with the knowledge that Bolin is waiting patiently for him. He needed to get there as fast as he could; a second of delay is a second taken away from Bolin's life.

Mako was almost there, narrowly avoiding an old lady that he stole a purse from. He was glad that she did not recognize him.

And finally he had made it.

Bolin was lying on the ground beside a trashcan, apparently asleep.

"Bo! Good news! I have food!" Mako yelled excitedly to his little brother.

Bolin did not respond.

"Bo?"

Mako put the food aside and checked on his little brother, putting a hand on his forehead.

Bolin's fever is gone.

"_Bolin?"_

He supported his brother in his arms and had a terrible realization: Bolin was no longer breathing.

He came too late.

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

Mako screamed to the dark gray sky.

That moment, his already broken world fell even further apart.

It has been three years since.

Now, Mako is alone, in his warm and comfortable office, wearing fine clothes, a piece of bread on a plate on his table. Lightning Bolt Zolt had promoted him, making him his right-hand man. He is currently earning a salary that would make lawyers, doctors, and managers green with envy. However, he hated himself for enjoying these luxuries of life while his little brother never lived long enough to experience being uplifted from life on the streets. He loathed himself even for breathing without him. He had abandoned all sense of morality since Death mercilessly snatched Bolin away from him. Now that the only family he has left is gone, he had no more reason to live.

Mako took the plate holding the bread and hurled it to the wall, grieving, tears freely falling from his eyes as he remembered Bolin's innocent green eyes that he inherited from their mother, his messy curly hair, his scrawny body that he used to cuddle with during cold nights. He remembered all the times they shared meager food together, the scams they made together, and the moment that he told Bolin, "_Life is hard. You either hustle or get hustled."_

Life is even harder without him.

There was a knock on the door.

Mako quickly wiped his tears with his tattered red scarf, the scarf that belonged to his father, the scarf that had always kept him safe through all these years. Mako wondered if Bolin had already seen his parents in the other world.

"Come in," he ordered.

Kaito, one of his underlings rushed into the room. He looked like a beetle-mouse chewed on by a cat-owl.

"What's the matter?" Mako asked sternly.

"Boss! Three of our members got beaten by the Avatar and arrested by the police! And-"

"Wait a minute. Did you say 'Avatar'?"

"Yes boss! The Avatar has arrived in the city!"

Mako was surprised. The Avatar, the supposedly most important political and spiritual figure in the whole world, is finally here in Republic City.

Kaito remained terrified at the news. Mako turned on his radio on the table.

"_Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"_

"_Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?"_

"_Will you be fighting crime with Chief Beifong and the police?"_

"_Yes, I'm definitely here to stay…"_

Mako paid attention. So this is the Avatar: a female as heard from the radio. She was more or less a year younger than him since it has been seventeen years since Avatar Aang had passed and reincarnated.

"… _But honestly, I… I don't exactly have a plan yet," she was saying apologetically, "See I'm still in training. But… look. All I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make this dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I'm so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!"_

Mako turned off the radio hastily.

"So the Avatar has finally arrived in Republic City…" he muttered. Kaito stared at him, wondering what he would do now.

"Now we've got a bigger pest to deal with," Mako continued, looking at Kaito.


	2. Threat

**Threat  
**

Lightning Bolt Zolt called Shady Shin and Mako for a meeting in his office, which was on the second floor of their headquarters that masqueraded as a restaurant. Zolt's office was actually right next to Mako's. It was bigger, and it smelled of smoke.

Mako got hold of today's newspaper. Clearly the new Avatar was today's talk of the town.

He studied the photo of the new Avatar on the front page. She was an unusually buff girl, with prominent bust, slightly broad shoulders and arms toned by years of training. She wore her hair in a ponytail and two side pigtails. The photo was black and white, but Mako assumed that the Avatar had dark skin and blue eyes characteristic of Water Tribesmen. He also assumed that the clothes that she wore – a sleeveless shirt, armbands, pants – and the ties securing her hair were blue.

Mako read the front news article:

**New Avatar runs away from South Pole, moves to Republic City**

_The new Avatar ran away from home in the Southern Water Tribe and arrived in Republic City on September 13, 170 ASC, Friday, seeking tutelage of airbending under Councilman Tenzin._

_Avatar Korra, 17, had mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending in an isolated compound in the South Pole, training under the watchful eye of the Order of the White Lotus since age 4. She is about to begin her airbending training under Councilman Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son and the only living airbending master in the world._

_However, Councilman Tenzin could not move to the South Pole due to his responsibilities as a Republic City councilman. Avatar Korra was not allowed to go to the city with him. So she decided to sneak out of the compound, run away from home and go to Republic City against the White Lotus' orders and the councilman's wishes._

_"Yes, I'm definitely here to stay but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training," Avatar Korra said in the recent press conference held in front of the Republic City Hall on September 14, 170 ASC. But she continues, "All I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make this dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!" _

_Unaware of the rules of Republic City, Avatar Korra accidentally destroyed public and private property in Dragon Flats District while fighting against three members of the Triple Threat Triad who were extorting the people. She was arrested and detained by the Republic City Police and subsequently interrogated by Chief of Police Lin Beifong for multiple destruction of property and evasion of arrest. Councilman Tenzin bailed her out, claiming responsibility to the damages she caused. _

_The councilman intended to send the Avatar back to the Southern Water Tribe, but he later on agreed to train her, as he believed that she is what the Republic City needs._

_Avatar Korra is currently living in Air Temple Island with Councilman Tenzin and his family._

"So Boss," Shady Shin told Lightning Bolt Zolt as Mako put down the paper, "How are we gonna deal with the Avatar?"

"She must be crushed!" Zolt replied, "She is a threat to us triads!"

"Boss," Mako interrupted, "I think the Avatar is not a threat."

"What?! The Avatar beat up three of our members and now you're saying that she's not a threat?"

"I'm not yet finished, Shin. The Avatar is _not_ a threat to us… _yet_," Mako explained, turning to Zolt, who was looking at him incredulously as he continued, "The Avatar came here to master airbending and finish her Avatar training, and that is her focus. Councilman Tenzin will probably confine her in the Air Temple Island for the duration of her training, as he is doing to his own children. And mastering air or any bending art in general takes years. So we still have plenty of time to deal with that Avatar issue.

"Yet, we must not rule out the possibility that the Avatar will also work with the Police and the Council to stop us as her training continues. So we should also get ready for that.

"But for now, let's not forget that we have an urgent threat to deal with. The Agni Kais are invading our turf in Dragon Flats. The Red Monsoons are overrunning in Mei Huang and Kisu Heights. We must get them out of our turf and at the same time, claim theirs. That is where we should focus, Boss."

Zolt looked pleased. Shin nodded. Zolt then said with a determined expression, "I agree, Mako. We should focus on getting those leeches out of our turf, and we'll make sure they will regret stepping on our territory."


	3. Grave

_Trigger Warning: Angst, Suicidal thoughts__****_

**Grave**

Mako was supposed to be in the headquarters tonight.

He was supposed to be preparing for the turf war against the Agni Kais and Red Monsoons.

Zolt had sent some of his henchmen to spy on members of rival triads. They have found out the location of the headquarters of both triads. Red Monsoons headquarters was located in Kisu Heights, disguised as a hotel. The Agni Kai triad headquarters was located right in front of the Sato Mansion in Dragon Flats District, disguised as a shoe store. According to spies, the Red Monsoons plan to ambush the Triple Threats right in their headquarters. The Agni Kais will attack the Triple Threat Triad when they come to collect "protection fees" from businessmen, so that the residents and businessmen will see them as heroes who protected them from the Triple Threats.

The Triple Threats are currently on defensive mode and will turn into offensive mode once the ambush is over, if they will be ambushed, that is. Mako had developed strategies to defend the headquarters against other triads and destroy the headquarters of the rival triads when their guards are down.

Shady Shin had recruited some extra security just in case. Not all members of the Triple Threat are in the headquarters. Some are hiding in establishments near the headquarters so that if the rivals managed to get in, they will surround the rivals so that they will have no escape.

Mako was supposed to be in the headquarters with Lightning Bolt Zolt.

But there he is, on a quiet street, walking to a low-key cemetery, holding flowers, incense and candles with one hand, and a pack of Narook's Seaweed Noodles with the other hand.

He had not asked Zolt for permission to go to the cemetery.

Today is Bolin's 3rd death anniversary.

Mako knew that if he asked for permission to visit his younger brother's grave on this sacred day, he would be denied flatly. Zolt only cared about how to get dirty instant money and manipulating nonbenders, nothing more. The Triple Threats never seem to have even a concept of family.

He was obliged to be loyal to the Triple Threats only because Zolt made a deal with him: he will pay for Bolin's burial, but he must work for him and be his successor as the leader of the Triple Threat Triad. Since his meager income back then was not enough to pay for food, let alone a proper burial for the only family he has left, he had no choice but to enter that deal.

Mako's life may have revolved on the Triple Threats, but Bolin has always, and will always matter more to him than the Triple Threats.

He had finally arrived in the cemetery and walked straight to Bolin's grave. Grass had already grown on it three years since his little brother was buried in it. The tombstone, which was made of concrete, had the inscription, "Here lies Bolin, a cheerful and loving little brother."

Mako stooped down, cleaned the grave of dry leaves and burned it with firebending, which he inherited from his father. He knelt down, set up the candles and incense in front of the tombstone, and lit them with firebending. He took out the seaweed noodles and placed it in front of the candles. He stuck the chopsticks upright on the noodles.

As if Bolin could eat the food he brought.

It is Mako's greatest regret that he managed earned enough money to buy decent food but his brother did not live long enough to even taste it.

Mako sat on his own heels while kneeling and took a deep breath.

He had worked hard to feed, clothe and shelter Bolin for the seven years that they lived on the streets together. Bolin may not be as productive as him, but at least, his mere presence gave Mako hope and joy in the midst of the cruelty that is life. Bolin gave Mako reason to keep looking for ways of improving their lives, even if it meant doing shady schemes and going into shady deals with shady people. Sometimes, he would give his entire share to his little brother, the sight of him eating to his heart's content drowning out all the protests of his hungry stomach. Bolin was Mako's fire that keeps him going, a small glow of light that gives him vision and comfort in the darkest of nights.

And now that Bolin is gone forever, all Mako knew was cold, darkness and despair.

Mako realized that life is the survival of the fittest and the elimination of the weak. Unfortunately, according to that yardstick of life, Mako was "fit" but his little brother was "weak". He had hoped otherwise.

As the candles were melting and the incenses were burning themselves to oblivion like cigarettes, Mako wondered what it's like to vanish into smoke. That moment, he longed to lie cold in the ground like Bolin did. Surely there is enough room for both of them.

He had gone astray, treading paths that his dad and mom would staunchly disapprove. He had shunned morality that his parents had been trying to teach them, because their good morals did not save them from the firebender mugger that cut them right in front of him when he was just eight. He had lost his way, but did it matter? All paths lead straight to the grave, to where his parents are, to where Bolin is.

He never forgets that someday he will join them, too.

And when that happens, their family will be whole and complete again.

"Hi Bo," Mako muttered, touching the ground, "I miss you so much. There is never a day that I'm not thinking about you, and every time I remember you, my heart aches.

"There's gonna be a turf war against the Red Monsoons and the Agni Kais tonight. I'm supposed to be with Lightning Bolt Zolt to prepare for that. But I snuck out to see you, because I really love you more than I am loyal to the Triple Threats.

"And by the way, the new avatar has arrived in Republic City: a buff girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I haven't seen her in person. But does that matter? She cannot bring you back to life," Mako wept bitterly.

After what seemed to be forever, Mako wiped his tears, "I'll visit you again, little bro. I love you and you will always be in my mind and in my heart."

Mako noticed something strange as he was walking near the headquarters.

There were no thugs posted up front.

Why would there be no thugs to guard the headquarters for the turf war? Mako thought.

He stealthily snooped to the door and peeked. There was no one inside. And the tables seemed to be… flipped.

Mako cautiously and slowly opened the door.

The headquarters was in shambles. Tables were indeed flipped, chairs were scattered, and some light bulbs and window panes were broken. The floor was scattered with debris, chunks of earth and shards of ice, which were now melting. There were some spots on the walls, floor, and equipment that were clearly scorched by firebending. Curtains were slashed and some cabinets were sliced. The walls had gaping holes and earth chunks jutted out of the floor. A smell of fresh firebending is in the air.

The triads have successfully ambushed the Triple Threats, Mako assumed. It's a shame.

But then Mako noticed that the cash drawer was untouched.

It's strange, Mako thought. If the other triads ambushed the Triple Threats, why didn't they loot even the cash drawer, which was located under the table as in legitimate stores? Wouldn't any triad member see that?

He heard the sound of trucks from the back door.

When he slammed the back door open and went out, Mako saw two trucks. One of them was still open in the back. Before a man in jumpsuit and head cover closed the doors, Mako caught a glimpse of Lightning Bolt Zolt, Shady Shin and other Triple Threats inside the truck. They were all tied up.

Mako gasped in surprise as he saw around half a dozen men in jumpsuits and head covers in motorbikes; he realized what they were.

_Chi blockers_. Henchmen of Amon, the masked madman behind the antibending revolution.


	4. Plunder

**Plunder**

Instead of rushing towards him and chi blocking him, the chi blockers sped away on their motorbikes and trucks instead.

Mako realized that he was no match for all of them chi blockers.

They were just too many.

Worse, they were all riding motorcycles. And they are speeding away, along with the trucks that held the Triple Threats.

A chi blocker threw a smoke bomb at him. He dodged, but the teargas exploded and produced a thick, green smoke that ensured zero visibility, made his eyes tear up, irritated his nose, and suffocated him, making him cough.

He tried to wave the smoke away as he ran towards the corner of the street where the chi blockers went, taking care not to stumble along the way.

Too late, the chi blockers were already several blocks away.

Mako noted where the chi blockers went: towards the Shi Dong Borough, east of the Dragon Flats Borough.

The smoke had dissipated a bit, affording him with some visibility.

Mako dashed to the Triple Threat garage, which was right beside the headquarters. His convertible Satomobile was inside. But wait… where is the key?

Mako searched his pockets frantically.

Where is the key?

Now how can he drive the car? How can Mako chase the chi blockers and save the Triple Threats now?

Mako watched the chi blockers drive out of sight. He decided not to fight back and chase them; it was useless, especially now that the chi blockers are already out of sight. Great.

Now why does Mako think about saving them anyway?

What, Mako wondered, do the chi blockers want with the Triple Threats?

Mako remembered that the members were scattered in different places around the headquarters to prepare for any ambush. He dashed to those places – the arcade and a derelict apartment, both behind the headquarters, a pharmacy on the east and a gay bar west of the headquarters, and two different restaurants right in front of the headquarters. He found no one. Mako deduced that when the chi blockers attacked, all Triple Threats thought that it's the other triads who had come to ambush them. They weren't prepared to deal with Amon's minions. How strange, Mako thought, that a small group of nonbenders could outmatch a large group of benders, some of the members masters in their own bending arts. The chi blockers are becoming more smart and powerful.

And so is Amon's antibending revolution.

The effect of chi blocking only lasts around seven minutes. Any moment now, Zolt can breathe fire that will burn off the gag on his mouth and roast anyone within a 10-meter radius. But then Amon's henchmen could block the victims' chi every now and then before the block wears off.

What was Mako to do?

Rescue the Triple Threats who have been captured, or resume the rest of his life without them? He doesn't need them anymore. After all, he can do some extortion all by himself. But then Mako remembered that deal he made with Zolt. In exchange for a proper burial for Bolin, Mako must continue working with the Triple Threats.

He decided half-heartedly that as Zolt's right hand man, he had to rescue his boss.

Mako returned to the ruined headquarters and looted it thoroughly. He got a total of 50 million yuans of cold hard cash. Almost half of it came from the scams that he ran during his years as Zolt's right hand man. His scams ranged from fixing probending fights, bribing politicians, creating ghost projects and foundations so that he could get the pork barrel of the councilmen. He could lie that the chi blockers stole all the valuables in revenge against benders.

The good thing was no one else was ambushing the headquarters that night.

Now the question is: where are the chi blockers taking his comrades?

He remembered seeing an Equalist protestor who recruits nonbenders to join the antibending movement in the open platform in Republic City Park when he passed by that place four days ago. Maybe the protestor will still be there tomorrow. It was his only lead right now.

Mako made a mental note to go and see the protestor tomorrow early in the morning.

He hid the valuables in several bags that he found in the headquarters. And he realized that his car keys were in his trench coat.

Stupid! Mako reprimanded himself. Why only now?

He decided to stash the plunder under the car seats, turned on the car, pulled on the hood and drove to his apartment near the docks. He was so lucky he visited his brother's grave instead of staying in the headquarters as Zolt wanted.

Now, one would wonder why Mako, a man who got rich by extorting, decided to live in a small apartment instead of a big luxurious house. Mako got an apartment for practical reasons. It's easier to clean (which Mako rarely does). And he lived alone, which meant that he never needed a bigger house. He lived alone. Because he had no family. His parents were gone. His little brother was gone.

Mako blinked back tears in his eyes and focused on driving.

He never really enjoyed all the luxuries and new companions he had acquired in his "job" as Zolt's right hand man, including the plunder from the headquarters, because he had no more family to share it with.

And how could he do so? Bury the money in Bolin's grave? The paper bills would only rot and the coins only rust. Bury a check instead? Maybe, except that like the paper bills, it would only rot… like the body of his little brother, who is currently six feet under the ground since three years ago.

How could one possibly send money to his dead family in the Spirit World?

Mako was ashamed to admit that until today, he did not know where his parents were buried… or if they were even buried, incinerated or tossed into the Yue Bay. So he does not know where he will visit his parents.

He had finally made it to his apartment. He brought in all his plunder as quickly as he could. Good thing there were no muggers around. Muggers… a firebender mugger killed Mako's parents in front of him when he was eight, the memory of it all searing into his mind.

Mako screamed the painful memory away, stopping abruptly as he realized that his neighbors may wake up.

As Mako hid the plunder in his safe hidden behind a probending poster, he wondered how his parents would react if they saw what he is now – a criminal. They wouldn't have approved.

And Bolin would have not approved either. But maybe he will cut him some slack at least, knowing how life on the streets forced them to do some little scams from time to time just to eat once every other day.

Mako lay down on his bed, preparing for tomorrow's rescue operation.

But he couldn't sleep.


End file.
